Deseo: siempre a tu lado
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: "El se preocupaba y vengaba el amor no corresponddo de los mortales, pero nadie se preocupaba por lo que el sentía"


**Disclaimer: los personajes de este One-shot (en su mayoria), pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a la mitología Griega, yo solo jugué un poco con los dioses.**

 **Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto : "Cambio de papeles" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

-Ya me canse de sus peleas, ya no son unos niños- fue lo último que dijo Afrodita antes de volvernos humanos- ahora seréis mortales hasta que aprendas su lección

-Pero yo no hice nada, todo fue culpa de Anteros- se quejó Eros

\- Exactamente por qué no hiciste nada, es por lo que serás castigado.

¿Qué paso?, es lo que te preguntaras, pues resulta que cuando por fin acepte que mi Hermano nunca seria para mí, llega Eris con Zelo , y yo por tratar de parar su discusión termine atentando contra Psique.

Nota para el futuro, no te metas en una conversación/disputa de dos dioses de la discordia, nunca acaba bien.

De todos modos, no me arrepiento de nada, y por fin podría volver a estar un rato con mi hermano, lejos del deber de vigilar el Amor de los humanos

-Te odio lo sabes- dijo Eros llegando a nuestro apartamento, justo un mes después de que afrodita nos convirtiera en humanos- y lo peor es que mama nos dejó como Adolescentes.

\- no deberías quejarte- le dije- sigues viéndote hermoso como siempre

Salí corriendo, ya no lo soportaba. Mi madre lo había hecho a propósito todo.

-Madre castígame solo a mí, yo tuve toda la culpa- le dije

-No Anteros, mi decisión ya ha sido tomada- me contesto- además no es que me haya molestado por lo que le hiciste a Psique, esa chica sigue sin gustarme

Tenía razón Eros, yo también me odiaba. Nuestra madre nos había dejado como dos mortales adolescentes, mis sentimientos confusos ahora estaban más confusos por culpa de las emociones mortales.

Yo amaba a eros, y odiaba al destino porque no me lo dejo tener. El único que no sabía de mis sentimientos era el mismo Eros.

-Odio la vida- dije

-No debes odiarla- dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa- hola yo soy Erika Scott, ¿porque estas triste?

Era una chica mortal, no podría ser una semidiosa.

-S-soy Anteros

\- ¿Como el dios griego del amor?-dijo la chica- bueno esta su hermano Eros, pero a mí me parece mejor Anteros, el vengaba el amor no correspondido de los mortales

-Si pero nadie se preocupaba por lo que el sentía- dije y recordé que Afrodita me dijo que usara un nombre mortal- soy Ariel sincere

-Tienes razón, Ariel, pero dejemos eso de para después- dijo- mejor dime ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-La persona a la que amo no me corresponde y nunca lo hará- le dije, ocultando la verdad- siempre que estamos juntos estoy feliz, pero a veces actuó extraño con su pareja y…

-Bueno entiendo- dijo la chica- pero aun así, la vida sigue, no tienes que sentirte mal, hay más peces en el Ven te invito un helado.

-Gracias- le conteste y la seguí

Al verla más detenidamente note que tenía mi edad, bueno la edad que ahora aparentaba, era bella y su cabello, largo y hermoso, se notaba como si fuera una cascada de oro.

-Qué te pasa chico, vamos hemos llegado- me contesto sacándome de mi ensoñación

Era una pequeña heladería había una cuantas mesas afuera y tenían una pequeña terraza

-Me gusta venir a este lugar, en especial por la terraza- dijo

Pedimos unos helados y subimos a la terraza

-Ya entiendo por qué te gusta este lugar, es muy hermoso- le dije pero la chica no prestaba atención

-Verdad ¿qué es hermoso?- dije- mi mama está internada en un hospital de aquí cerca, así que puedo venir aquí

-Ehh, ¿tu mama está bien?- le pregunte

-Claro, solo es algo leve- me contesto con una sonrisa- además te traje aquí para hacerte sentir mejor, no para preocuparte por mí.

De alguna forma solo estar con ella me hacía sentir mejor.

-Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor?-me pregunto- aunque es un poco raro que a tu edad tengas este tipo de problemas.

\- Si, me siento mejor- le dije, si supiera que en realidad tenía eones de edad

Se paró y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes ya pague los helados, hasta luego- dijo y se marcho

Ya había pasado tres años desde que conocí a Erika. Afrodita ya había convertido a Eros en dios nuevamente, según ella, él no podía ausentarse tanto y yo tenía que aprender mi lección.

No me importo porque eso significaba que volvería a ver a Erika. Siempre regresaba a la heladería, pero ella había dicho que solo fue ahí porque habían internado a su madre, así que no la volví a ver en ese lugar.

Un día mi madre me aviso que me quitaría el castigo

-No madre, déjame aunque sea un poco de tiempo más, hasta que la vuelva a ver a ella. Tengo que…

-Está bien, pero tendrás las siguientes condiciones- me dijo - les quitare sus recuerdos, y solo recordaras que hizo algo bueno para ti. Además no recordaras que alguna vez fuiste un dios

-Está bien, pero también quiero darle algo, cumplir un deseo- le dije, aceptando sus condiciones

 **...**

*sonido de campana*

Era una hermosa tarde, hace poco había sonado la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. Una hermosa chica estaba esperando en la entrada a alguien, mientras sin darse cuenta era observada por un chico.

Cuando el joven se decidió acercarse a la chica, apareció la personan a la cual estaba esperando

-¡Vicktor!, ¿vas a casa?-pregunto la chica, ignorando al chico que se había acercado.

-Sí, ¿tú también Scott?- dijo el chico

-Sí que coincidencia-dijo la chica- sabes, si no te importa…

-¿Quién es?- la interrumpió el mayor, percatándose de la presencia del chico recién llegado- parece de otra escuela. ¿Es tu novio?

La chica no contesto, porque se quedó observando al chico, se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Bueno no quiero interrumpir, nos vemos mañana- se despidió el chico y salió caminando hacia su rumbo

-Ehh, no espera- balbuceo la chica

-Emh... tú eres Erika Scott ¿no?-tartamudeo el chico

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto la chica molesta por la pérdida de la oportunidad de estar con el chico que le gustaba

-Soy Ariel Sincere, ¿a que no te suena?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

La chica no le dijo nada y siguió su camino, lo último que escucho fue algo sobre que quería compensarle algo, pero aun así no le hiso caso.

Le había echado a perder una gran oportunidad de hablar con su chico soñado, con su príncipe, y lo peor es que ahora la estaba siguiendo

-Oye espera- decía el chico

-No. No te conozco y no veo la necesidad por la que me tengas que compensar algo-dijo Erika, harta de que le siguiera

-Pues yo si-le respondió

-¡Pues yo no!, además ¡por tu culpa lo ha entendido mal!-dijo y se acercó a el chico, lo tomo de los brazos, y levantándolo lo tiro al suelo de cabeza.-Estoy harta, me voy

-E-espera- dijo el chico, recuperándose del golpe- ¡dime tu deseo!,

-¿Deseo?-pregunto la chica confundida

-he venido a cumplir tu deseo.-dijo el chico parándose enfrente de la chica- No podré irme a casa hasta entonces

-Pues desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo- dijo bruscamente la chica-¿algún problema?

-Si eso es lo que deseas de verdad, lo hare.-contesto el chico-pero no me dejaría tranquilo, después de lo que hiciste por mi…

Caminaron un poco y cuando llegaron a una banca del parque, Erika le pidió que le explicara a que se refería con "después de lo que hiciste por mí"

-Fue hace varios años, cuando yo entre a la secundaria- dijo el chico- yo escape de mi casa y tú me encontraste llorando, dijiste que tu madre estaba internada y la ibas a visitar al hospital

La chica no sabía cómo sentirse, extrañamente le resultaba familiar, pero ningún recuerdo venía a su mente.

-Ahora me acuerdo-dijo- pero yo no hice nada, solo hablamos un rato

-Qué va. Me animaste un montón- dijo el chico

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te dije?-pregunto la chica

-Esto... no lo recuerdo- dijo el chico, ignorando la decepción de la chica-Pero te estoy muy agradecido, por eso quería devolverte el favor

-Entonces cómprame un refresco, con eso bastara-dijo la chica, y viendo el asombro del chico agrego- no hice nada del otro mundo ¿no?

-Puedo….concederte cualquier deseo, no dudes en pedir lo que quieras.

-Eres un poco raro- dijo la chica- y un poco romántico

-¿En serio?-pregunto el chico

-Lo siento, pero yo no creo en esas cosas- dijo la chica levantándose-Te agradezco que hayas venido a darme las gracias

Empezó a caminar y el chico solo pudo decir "espera"

-Me alegra que estés mejor. Adiós, cuídate- dijo la chica y desapareció de la vista del muchacho

Al día siguiente, enfrente de la puerta del instituto, se encontraba el chico

-Buenos días- saludo el chico a Erika y a sus dos compañeras que la seguían

-Oh, ¿Quién es el?-pregunto la chica de pelo castaño

-Es muy lindo, acaso lo cambiaste por Vicktor- dijo la otra chica

Enojada, Erika, lo jalo y lo llevo a otro lugar

-Ahora has hecho que Layla y Linda crean lo que no es y…-lo tomo de debajo de los brazos, lo alzo y lo tiro al suelo de cabeza

-¿Lo que no es?- dijo el chico- Ah claro, te gusta Vicktor ¿no? Eres muy guapa, seguro os va bien

-No te pases de directo- dijo la chica enojándose cada vez más

-Claro, pídele salir. Te acompaño

-¿Por qué….porque le pediría salir contigo al lado?- dijo la chica, no aguantando más el enojo y volviendo a tirar al chico de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Ey!, no venias a concederme un deseo- dijo la chica ya un poco más calmada- ¡¿porque insistes en meterte en mi camino!?

-¿Entonces ese es el deseo?, ¿casarte con Vicktor?- pregunto el chico recuperándose del golpe

\- No puedes hacer eso- dijo la chica, desviando la mirada- no se deben manipular los sentimientos.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de clases, Erika se encontró con el chico

-Te dije que no me esperaras- dijo la chica, alzándolo y tirándolo de cabeza.

-No tenías que hacer eso- dijo el chico, levantándose

-Este chico te está molestando- dijo linda, la chica del cabello negro-no es el chico de hace rato ¿Era Ariel?

-Mira a Erika ya le gusta un chico nuevo- dijo Layla, la del cabello castaño- Si Vicktor lo viera…

-¿Me hablaban?- pregunto el chico llegando a la salida, sorprendiendo a todos- oh, es el novio de Scott, podrías presentarnos ¿no?

-Ahh…esto… él no es nada de eso- tartamudeo la chica

-Espero que lo haya entendido- le dijo Erika a Ariel, mientras estaban sentados en la terraza de la heladería.

-No pasa nada, seguro que acabas de gustarle a Vicktor

-Mira que eres raro- dijo la chica- ¿No te pone celoso o te molesta que me guste otro chico?

-No… -dijo el chico, tomando su helado- Creo que no estoy muy puesto en esos temas

-No me desagrada esa parte tuya- dijo la chica- es bueno que seas tan puro.

Al día siguiente, se soltó una tormenta, mientras Ariel esperaba que saliera de clases Erika

-¿Pretendes resfriarte o qué?- dijo enojada Erika, llegando con un paraguas

Entraron en un aula vacía y Erika lo empezó a secarle la cabeza con una toalla, tan fuertemente que lastimaba a Ariel.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas un paraguas aunque sea? –dijo la chica molesta-¿Por qué me toca a mí cuidar de ti?

-No pensé que llovería- dijo quejándose- lo siento

-Si vas a disculparte por ello, mejor procura que no vuelva a ocurrir- le dijo- mira eh pedido prestado este uniforme para que te cambies

Le entrego el uniforme, el cual consistía en un pants y una chamarra.

-En serio... si podías conseguir cualquier cosa ¿no podías haber parado la lluvia?- dijo la chica

-No puedo hacer eso- exclamo Ariel-solo puedo conceder un deseo y es para ti

-No entiendo por qué estás tan agradecido conmigo. Ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que te dije.

-Probablemente sea más el hecho de que hablaras conmigo que lo que dijiste- dijo Ariel- eres muy optimista. Gracias a lo que dijiste me dieron más ganas de vivir, todo es gracias a ti

La chica se sonrojo y se escuchó una campana

-Bueno, es hora de clase- farfullo- escápate cuando puedas

-Vale- dijo Ariel cuando Erika se marcho

Al poco rato de cambiarse salió, con su ropa húmeda en una bolsa, a la salida del instituto a esperar a Erika, pero a quien vio llegar primero fue a Vicktor con una chica

-Oh el novio de Scott, ¿esperándola otra vez?- dijo

-Eh,.. No soy el novio de Scott- dijo Ariel rápidamente

-¿No?- dijo el chico

-No, parece que a ella ya le gusta alguien.

-¿Eh, podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo el chico- se lo que siente Scott por mí, pero yo ya tengo novia. ¿Podrías decírselo?

-Eres muy bueno con todo el mundo, Vicktor- dijo la chica, la cual no había dicho nada hasta entonces.

-Por favor, intenta que no le duela mucho- dijo el chico preocupado

Se alejó con su novia y, consternado, Ariel no noto cuando Erika llego.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces triste- dijo la chica- ¿te has resfriado?

El chico solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Algún problema?- volvió a preguntar la chica, pero sincere volvió a negar con la cabeza

Siguieron caminando, sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que llegaron a un puente peatonal.

-¿Ey, que pasa?, cuéntaselo a tu hermana mayor- dijo la chica tratando de animarlo- ¿estás enamorado?

-Quizá- respondió el chico, aun deprimido, ante la sorpresa de su amiga

-¿En serio?, lo decía por decir algo- dijo la chica, tratando de enmendar su error- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan deprimido?

-Por qué tengo malas noticias para ella- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada-A ella le gusta otro… pero ese otro ya tiene novia-Dijo y después de un silencio incomodo dijo-Y él me ha pedido que se lo diga

-Menudo Drama- dijo Erika, tratando de ser indiferente- ¡pero es tu oportunidad!, si la consuelas mientras tiene esta triste y con el corazón roto, quizás acabes gustándole. Vamos Ari, piensa positivo

Ante estas palabras Ariel no aguanto más y rompió a llorar

-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de verdad!- grito con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-Si estuvieras en mis pies…- dijo y por fin la miro a los ojos- si estuvieras en mi lugar… ¿podrías hacer eso? ¿Podrías pensar así?

Erika no sabía qué hacer ante el llanto de Ariel, y continúo

-¡CUANDO TE GUSTA TANTO ESA PERSONA! ¿C-c-como vas a ver una oportunidad para romperle el corazón?-dijo Ariel y las lágrimas aumentaron

-L-lo siento, lo siento. Todas las chicas a mi alrededor piensan así…-se detuvo a media frase

Al notar su silencio Ariel levanto la vista y la guio hasta donde Erika estaba viendo. Exactamente del otro lado de la calle, Vicktor estaba pasando junto a su novia, eso solo aumento el llanto de Ariel

-Ari...lo que decías…-empezó a balbucear mientras Ariel trataba de parar el llanto, sin éxito- Vaya… soy una tonta

Siguió un silencio incomodo, en el cual Ariel no paraba de sollozar

-¿Por qué el que llora eres tú?-pregunto Erika

-No lo sé- dijo Ariel

Erika, inmutada por lo que había visto, abandono lentamente la escena, dejando solo a Ariel Sincere llorando en el puente.

 **...**

-Layla, linda, si están esperando a Erika, hoy no vendrá- dijo el chico, el cual aguardaba a las chicas en la puerta del instituto

-Sí, mi hermana me hablo hoy en la mañana- dijo Layla-dijo que estaba resfriada y no vendría a clases

-Es raro que Erika falte a clases-dijo Lindo- ¿será que Vicktor le dijo…eso?

-Claro, la rechazaron-dijo Layla al ver la reacción del chico- Pero, bueno, Ariel sabes, un chico como tu sería mejor para mi hermana que ese tal Vicktor.

-Bueno, ve a animarla por nosotras- dijo Linda

-Yo luego le diré que baje al parque- dijo Layla y el chico se despidió, dejando a las chicas entrar a clases.

Al atardecer, Ariel fue al parque, sin esperanzas de encontrarse con Erika, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

-¿Erika?- saludo el chico

-Ah- se sorprendió la chica- Ariel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emh… Erika- empezó a tartamudear el chico

-¿Qué quieres?

-Emh, el amor es como un fuego artificial del pasado, es más bonito cuando se ha hecho trocitos y se esparce por todas partes

-¡¿Tú lo que quieres es buscar pelea?!- dijo la chica, levantando al chico y tirándolo al suelo-solo dices cosas sin sentido. De seguro Layla y linda te lo pidieron, tú nunca dirías cosas así

Se hizo una breve pausa en la que el chico se recuperó del golpe y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Por qué no dices lo que sientes?- dijo la chica

-Bueno... lo siento- dijo el chico

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo la chica

-Probablemente por qué me siento culpable por lo sucedido-dijo el chico

-¿A qué te refie…? bueno si tienes en algo la culpa- dijo la chica, acordándose de su suerte

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Ariel, prácticamente gritando

-Pero resulta que estoy deprimida por otra cosa. Lo que no es culpa tuya- dijo la chica

-¿En serio?-dijo el chico con esperanza en sus ojos

-¿No pensaras que es tu oportunidad para que me enamore de ti?- dijo la chica tratando de sonar fría, pero no lo lograba- Por lo que te dije ayer

-Yo no pensaba en eso- dijo el chico

-Claro. Solo viniste a devolverme el favor, no es como que te guste ni nada de eso- dijo Erika

-¡eso es mentira!- dijo el chico asustando a Erika

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue interrumpido por una inocente pregunta

-¿Entonces te gusto?- pregunto la chica, pero no hubo necesidad de que Ariel respondiera- ¿y qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

-Que me grites y te preocupes por mí- contesto Ariel- oh y cada vez que me haces esos agarres de lucha libre, puedo notar que hueles de maravilla… y me encanta

-Lo último creo que no hacía falta- dijo la chica, medio apenada y medio enojada, con un leve sonroja miento en su cara

-Lo siento

\- deja de disculparte - dijo la chica

-Umh… vale- dijo el chico, apenado

-Eh...Gracias- dijo la chica

-Eh, de nada- dijo el chico

Al día siguiente, después de que la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases, las tres chicas estaban platicando

-Entonces vamos a la heladería que acaba de abrir- dijo linda

-No puedo hoy, ¿veis? - dijo señalando a Ariel-me está esperando, me daría pena no ir con el

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- dijo Layla, despidiéndose de su hermana

-Parece que les va bien- dijo Linda

-Aunque no te lo creas soy la primera chica que preside el consejo de estudiantes- le dijo a Ariel, mientras caminaban.

-Wooow, eres genial- exclamo Ariel

-El festival de otoño pronto llegara, y todos están un poco liados con eso- dijo- Así que...si no estás ocupado ese día… ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?

El chico emocionado, no pudo decir nada, pero por su expresión, Erika entendió que era un rotundo sí.

Al día siguiente, Linda y Layla fueron a hablar con Ariel, saliendo de clases

-Erika nos dijo que te avisáramos que saldría tarde- dijo Linda

-Está en una reunión del consejo.

-Ummh, me gustaría verla trabajando- dijo Ariel

Las dos cruzaron miradas e ingeniaron un plan, el cual no acabaría gustándole.

-Me pillaran- decía Ariel

-No te preocupes te sienta bien.

-De hecho es tan mono que resulta molesto- dijo Layla

El plan que habían ideado, era ponerle peluca larga y un uniforme, nadie lo notaria

-Ven, casi llegamos- decía Linda, cuando pasaban por un aula

-Oye guapa ¿de qué grupo eres?- dijo un chico algo más grande que el-No te había visto antes. ¿Eres nueva? ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela?

Ariel estaba rojo como un tomate, no solo había logrado pasar como una chica, si no que alguien estaba intentando ligar con el

-No hace falta, viene con nosotras-intervino Layla-No te molestes

-No hace falta ser tan modesta-dijo el chico- No es como que quiera ligar ni nada de eso..

-Que no hace falta-Volvía decir Layla

-Vete, Ariel-dijo en voz baja Linda

-Al menos díganme como se llama- seguía suplicando el chico, y Ariel aprovecho para huir- espera.. Te digo que me esperes

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo vacío. Entonces escucho la voz de Erika, saliendo de un aula cercana

-Entonces, en cuanto al alumno que trae guitarra y se pone a cantar-decía- creo que está bien, pero que no lo haga en clases

-Que genial-dijo, abriendo un poco la puerta

-¿Necesitas algo del consejo escolar?- le pregunto alguien y el salto de la sorpresa, era una profesora-Si te hace falta algo, solo entra y punto. Se puede entrar sin problemas

Entonces la profesora se acercó a la puerta y abriéndola dijo

-Scott, siento molestarte en una reunión- dijo la profesora, mientras la nombrada salía al pasillo- Pero parece que quiere decirte algo

-Oh, que linda- dijo fijándose en la chica-no la había visto por aquí

-G-gracias

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo Erika, con una sonrisa en su rostro-Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Escuchar las opiniones de los alumnos es el trabajo del consejo

Ariel se sonrojo levemente al ver la dedicación que Erika ejercía en su deber.

-¡Emh! Yo…-Empezó a balbucear mientras el sonroja miento aumentaba- quiero que estés conmigo para siempre

Erika no sabía que decir y solo se sonrojo viendo a la chica

-Eh... ¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis entre vosotras?-pregunto amablemente la muy confundida profesora

Ariel salió de su ensoñación y

-Lo siento- dijo y salió corriendo, mientras Linda y Layla observaban la escena riéndose

-No tiene ninguna gracia- dijo el chico, el cual se había encontrado con las chicas en el vestidor

-Fue destornillante- dijo Layla

-Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que era yo

-No te preocupes-dijo linda, intentando parar de reír-Igual hasta le gustas más vestido así

-Eso es imposible- dijo sacando su chaqueta del locker, provocando que una bolsita de tela cayera- Anda… lo había olvidado

Volvió a guardar la bolsita, recordando su deber.

 **...**

-Al fin llegas- dijo la chica, al día siguiente, por la noche

-Disculpa por llegar tan tarde

-No pasa nada, tú te pasas el día esperándome-dijo

Se pasaron toda la noche divirtiéndose

\- La chica de ayer eras tú ¿no?- le pregunto

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Claro, si nos vemos todos los días- dijo

-Lo siento, ¿te molesto?

-No pasa nada, seguro fue cosa de Linda y Layla

Eso no arruino la diversión y siguieron disfrutando de los juegos que había en el festival

-¿Un deseo?-Pregunto la chica

-Si es por eso que vine-dijo el chico, enseñando una bolsita- ¿Ves?, aquí está la luz que concede los deseos

Abrió la bolsita y vio que estaba vacía

-Qué raro, esta vacía- dijo sorprendido

-Tal vez no hubiera nada desde el principio-Razono Erika-Y si no, será que ahora mismo no me hace falta.-dijo tomando las manos de Ariel-lo importante es que seamos felices.

-Pero... Esto también es importante

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo y agrego-Ya se…

-¿Qué, tienes un deseo en mente?- dijo el chico emocionado

-Aquí está el deseo que querías escuchar-dijo la chica, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados- por favor… quiéreme para siempre. Sigue queriéndome para siempre.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para su sorpresa el empezó a llorar

-Lo siento, te he pillado por sorpresa

-No…- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras la chica sacaba un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas

-Se suponía que sería como lo que hiciste ayer- dijo la chica, tratando de devolverle el ánimo-En serio no puedo dejarte solo

-Erika- dijo el chico- Gracias- dijo mientras el llanto paraba- muchísimas gracias

-V-voy a comprar algo para beber-dijo- Espérame ahí

En cuanto se fue, Ariel escucho una voz que no reconocía.

-Hola anteros, veo que ya has hecho lo que tenías pensado- era Afrodita y Ariel, digo, Anteros recobro la memoria- ahora te convertiré de nuevo en un Dios

-Pero….-tartamudeo

-No te preocupes, la volverás a ver. Además ella, al final, obtendrá su amor correspondido

Desapareció el chico, justo antes de que regresara la chica

-¿Ariel?, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto la chica, buscándolo por todos lados y lo vio alejándose, en medio del festival- ¿Ariel?

-lo siento Erika, pero cumpliré tu deseo.-dijo el dios, aunque la mortal no lo podía escuchar –Aunque fue poco, adore el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Fue un tiempo maravilloso

-¿Qué?-dijo- Ariel, Ari…

Había tropezado y ahora la que no paraba el llanto era Erika

-Hasta siempre, Erika- decía la voz-te amare para siempre. Siempre

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es literalmente, lo más largo que he escrito: 4112 palabras sin contar Disclaimer y notas de autor**

 **Espero que les guste, este one-shot es o intentaba que fuera, una continuación de mi fic Celos, pero al final resulto salir algo que no esperaba.**

 **Me inspire en el episodio "Siempre a tu lado", de Clannad after story, el cual es un anime hermoso que tienen que ver.**


End file.
